


Anata wa Itte Inakatta Baai

by XxSei_chanxX



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Seigaku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSei_chanxX/pseuds/XxSei_chanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apakah cinta ada untuk pergi? Ataukah takdir begitu menyimpan dendam kepada kami? "<br/>"Apalah arti hidup tanpa dirimu disisiku?"</p><p>Inilah kisah kami..tertuangkan dalam kata-kata ..tertuliskan dengan air mata ...melawan takdir ... semuanya dalam hitungan '7 hari' ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan dibaca kalau kamu gak suka / benci dengan Shounen-ai , BL , Yaoi and stuff . Tidak mengapresiasi flames . Absenlah dengan me-review setelah membaca . Bahasa Indonesiaku hancur . Ada versi bahasa inggris , biarpun sama hancur grammar-nya ^_^”Cerita ini kemungkinan two-shot atau .. well .. pendek . Paling banyak kalau saya rajin , akan jadi 5 chapter . Siapkan tissue setelah membaca dari chapter 1 hingga akhir . Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda histeris , trauma , menangis berlebihan , atau gejala / efek samping setelah membaca cerita tragis juga manis ini ^_^ Untuk yang menderita penyakit jantung , sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari membaca lebih lanjut kalau tidak kuasa .

Anata wa Itte Inakatta Baai ( Seandainya Engkau Tidak Tiada )

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shounen-ai , Romance , Hurt/comfort , Angst , School-life , dll .

Pairing : Tezuka Kunimitsu X Echizen Ryoma ( Pillar Pair / TezuRyo / ZukaRyo / Hashira Pair ) , one-sided TezuFuji

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis bukan milik saya , tapi Yang Mulia Konomi-sensei . Kalau PoT punya saya , sudah kujadiin shounen-ai dengan _fluffy theme_ , dan para penonton akan berteriak histeris melihat _The Stoic Ever_ Buchou – Tezuka Kunimitsu menjadi romantis terselubung dengan uke-nya tercinta , _Bratty yet Super Freshman_ – Echizen Ryoma  ^_^ Lol ! Tapi pastinya dengan caranya , soalnya saya tidak bisa membayangkan Tezuka OOC :p

Author : XxseichanxX

***

Prologue

_“_ _Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs_ _”- William Shakespear_

Segalanya dimulai dari hari itu ...

-      Seishun Gakuen – Gedung SMP –

“ Echizen Ryoma ? “

Tanganku terpaku diatas selembar kertas . Ryuzaki-sensei duduk . Menganggukkan kepalanya .

“ Aa .. Dia putra muridku . Dia sangat berpotensi . Di Amerika , dia telah empat kali memenangkan pertandingan U.S Junior “

Aku sudah mengerti dengan jelas motif dari percakapan ini . Seigaku memang terkenal dengan beberapa pemain level nasional sepertiku , Fuji , dan Golden Pair . Namun apa daya , karena kelengahan , kami kalah dikejuaraan nasional oleh Hyoutei Gakuen .

Memperkenalkan pemuda bernamakan Echizen Ryoma kepadaku , lalu membujukku untuk memasukkannya ke pemain reguler . Dia sudah memiliki ancang-ancang , dan aku ditempatkan pada keadaan antara tidak menghiraukan atau menerima rencana terselubungnya dengan lapang dada . Kuakui , aku cukup tertarik akan eksitensi Echizen Ryoma ini , dan aku tidak bisa lengah dan mengetesnya , apakah dia pantas untuk mengambil posisi sebagai reguler atau tidak .

Dan hari dimana dia akan tiba di Seishun pun tiba . Penasaran mulai menghantui dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun akannya . Semuanya karena Ryuzaki-sensei yang terus berbicara tentang prestasi Si Echizen Ryoma ini . Dan aku penasaran . Sangat penasaran , tepatnya .

Kupandangi gerbang sekolah melalui jendela kelas . Berharap mata yang berhadapan dengan kacamata ini dapat menangkap murid itu .

Beberapa menit pun berlalu , dan aku heran . Apa di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah , dia sudah mulai bertingkah ( dengan terlambat) ? . Sebagai Ketua OSIS dan pemuda yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga tradisional , aku mulai menanamkan impresi buruk padanya . Aku terdiam . Sangat tidak sopan mengklaim seseorang ketika aku sendiri belum menemuinya .

Dan dialah orangnya ...

Pemuda dengan tas tenis hitam dan bertopi Fila putih . Dari ketinggian , aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menangkap wajahnya . Ketika dia mulai menatap ke atas langit , aku kaget .

Ada suatu sensasi aneh yang muncul dalam diriku . Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepatnya . Apakah aku sakit ? Seingatku , selain bahuku , aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit lain . Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan penyakit jantung , terutama keluargaku .

Tidak hanya itu , dapat kurasakan panas mulai muncul dan fokus ke pembuluh di wajahku . Bagus , sekarang aku mulai demam . Sebetapa parahnya aku sakit kali ini ? Aku tidak ingat memakan hal-hal yang berbeda dari jadwal diet tenis ku .

Anehnya , penyakit ini muncul ketika aku memandanginya . Rambut hitam kehijauan yang tertiup oleh angin , dan diterpa oleh sinar matahari . Sungguh , bibirku telah kelu untuk berkata-kata . Matanya yang keemasan memandangi sang mega biru dengan penuh harapan , entah hujan atau apalah , sungguh pemandangan yang indah ...

Tu-tunggu dulu ! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan ini ? Bagaimana bisa aku berfikiran dengan vulgar seperti itu ? Fikiran nista seperti itu tidak boleh dibayangkan oleh seorang model murid Tezuka Kunimitsu .

_‘ Itulah yang kufikirkan sebelum menemuinya ... Namun , pada saat itu , aku masih belum tersentuh sepenuhnya oleh pesona dan kharisma tersembunyinya ‘_

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu .

Bakat seorang Echizen Ryoma pun terkuak dan mulai terkuak .

Setiap pertandingan yang diikutinya telah dimenangkannya . Dalam usia terbilang sangat muda , dia telah mampu menguasai _Twist serve_ dan _one-step split step_ . Walaupun perilakunya sangat kekanakan , dia memiliki nilai plus .

Sayangnya , aku telah menyadari satu hal sejak pertandingannya melawan Ibu Shinji di kompetisi distrik . Seluruh kecepatan , _power_ , refleks , kemampuan untuk mengatisipasi gerakan lawan , _playstyle_ yang digunakannya , tidak lebih dari salinan Ayahnya , Echizen Nanjiro .

Dimataku , dia adalah permata yang menunggu untuk diasah . Dan aku akan mengasahnya . Mengasah kemampuannya demi mengantar Seigaku menuju kejuaraan Nasional . Sebagai pilar seigaku yang telah diturunkan oleh Yamato-buchou padaku waktu itu .

Dan disinilah aku , menghadap Ryuzaki-sensei . Memohon izin untuk bertanding dengan Echizen . Aku sadar dari awal konsekuensi macam apa yang akan kuterima . Dan aku akan mengorbankannya  . Demi Seigaku . Demi Yamato-buchou . Dan demi kebaikannya .

" Tapi dia benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Echizen Nanjiro , lho . Tekad seperti itu belum cukup kah ?"

" Ya . Apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah memperluas kemampuannya ."

Benar . Jika dia terus seperti ini , kami takkan bisa menuju kejuaraan nasional . Dan dia akan terus terperangkap dalam bayangan Ayahnya .

" Apa kau ingin mengorbankan lenganmu hanya untuk itu ? "

Ya , aku akan melakukannya . Dan ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikannya juga .

" Tidak , tidak apa-apa . Tidak perlu khawatir " jawabku .

" Tezuka , kenapa kau menjadi nekat ? turnamen sudah dekat ."

Nekat ? Pertandingan ini adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi ...

" Karena itulah , ini sangat diperlukan bagi Echizen "

Ya , benar .

Akan kupertaruhkan segalanya dalam pertandingan ini .

***

“ Echizen “

Aku telah melakukannya . Dan aku tidak boleh gegabah . Segalanya harus terjadi seperti seharusnya .

“ Ada apa ? “

“ Ikuti aku “

Aku pun berjalan . Membimbing Echizen yang tengah kebagian tugas membersihkan lapangan ( Meskipun dia Reguler , dia masih kelas 1 ) . Aku tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui pertemuan kami . Yang mengetahui keadaanku saat ini hanyalah Ryuzaki-sensei . Atau mungkin Oishi yang tengah mencurigaiku selama ini .

“ Apakah kau tahu _clay court_ di Universitas Haruno? “

Aku harus . Dan inilah keputusanku .

“ Aku akan menunggumu pada pukul 3 sore , 3 hari dari sekarang . Datanglah sendirian . Aku akan membawa bola “

 

***Bersambung ke Chapter 1***

 


	2. Daiji no Omoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan dibaca kalau kamu gak suka / benci dengan Shounen-ai /yaoi yang akan sedikit muncul ke permukaan di chapter ini . Tidak mengapresiasi flames . Absenlah dengan me-review setelah membaca . Bahasa Indonesiaku hancur . Ada versi bahasa inggris , biarpun sama hancur grammar-nya ^_^”Untuk chapter ini , ceritanya akan ‘panas’ atau ‘over romantika’ yang ‘OMG’ . Jadi , tolong skip jika tidak suka ^_^

Anata wa Itte Inakatta Baai ( Seandainya Engkau Tidak Tiada )

Alternative title : Nana no hi no koibito ( Kekasih 7 hari )

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shounen-ai , Romance , Hurt/comfort , Angst , School-life , dll .

Rate : T ( untuk chapter ini ... ehemm ... ada berbau _kissing scene_ dan _mini-semi-smut_ soalnya =D hahahaaa )

Pairing : Tezuka Kunimitsu X Echizen Ryoma ( Pillar Pair / TezuRyo / ZukaRyo / Hashira Pair ) .

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis bukan milik saya , tapi Yang Mulia Konomi-sensei . Kalau PoT punya saya ... Mau diapakan ya ... Pastinya berhubungan dengan Shonen ai antara TezuRyo , InuKai , dan SanaYuki sebagai pairing nya =D

Author : XxseichanxX ( TezuSezu untuk fanfiction.net )

***

A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction

-Chapter 1-

~:~ Daiji no Omoi ~:~

***

Sejak hari itu di lapangan tenis Haruno , sebuah perasaan asing yang bersarang di lubuk hatiku semakin meluap-luap dengan laparnya . Aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku memandangi wajah itu dengan tatapan yang penuh arti , aku sudah lupa berapa lama tangan ini terus menahan keinginanku untuk menyentuhnya , aku sudah lupa menghitung berapa kali aku terus membayangkan wajah itu , setiap waktu , kapanpun dan dimanapun . Wajahnya dihari itu , wajah yang dibasahi oleh keringat , membuat wajahnya bersinar bak permata dengan indahnya . Jantungku berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya . Saat kami bertanding waktu itu , aku terus meningkatkan konsentrasiku . Jangan sampai terus membayangkan hal aneh dan nista kepada juniorku yang satu ini .

Kemampuannya tak dapat kuakui untuk saat ini . Aku hanya akan mengakui kemampuannya saat dia berevolusi , menciptakan _playstyle_ seorang Echizen Ryoma yang asli , bukan jiplakan seorang petenis legendaris Jepang Echizen Nanjiro . Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menunggu .

Itulah pemikiran yang terus kujadikan tameng . Tameng yang mencegah fikiran-fikiran menyesatkan tentangku dan Echizen terus bersarang . Namun apa daya , ketika aku tidak memikirkannya , pada saat aku terbangun dari tidur , orang yang pertama kali kuingat adalah dia .

Aku tidak diizinkan memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya . Itulah kewajibanku sebagai kapten . Aku harus tetap menjadi seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu . Tezuka Kunimitsu yang menjadi rivalnya . Tezuka Kunimitsu , sang kapten yang hobi memerintahkan jumlah putaran yang tidak normal . Tezuka Kunimitsu yang karismatik namun pengecut jika berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya . Ya, benar . Inilah hal yang terbaik untuknya ... untuk saat ini .

***

‘ _Tapi entah mengapa , hanya dengan bertatapan wajah dengannya , tamengku telah diruntuhkan dengan kuatnya ... Dan aku tak mampu mengelak_

***

**-Seishun Gakuen-**

**-Sehari setelah pertandingan Nasional-**

Dadaku berdesir .

Jika ini mimpi , aku tak ingin terbangun.

Inilah aku , seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu yang  menahan diri untuk menganga tidak percaya di ruang ganti klub Tenis .

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata . Kebahagiaan , kecemasan , kebingungan melebur menjadi satu kesatuan . Mungkin kebahagiaan yang mendominasi perasaanku saat ini mengambil alih , membuat ekspresi wajahku tampak ‘ sulit dipercaya ‘ .

Setelah dibuahi kemenangan dipertandingan nasional , permainan tenis yang mendebarkan sekaligus memukau , kebersamaan dalam tim , dan kontak yang lebih dekat dengannya , aku sampai tidak yakin ingin berharap lebih .

Setidaknya , untuk hadiah yang satu ini , aku takkan mampu menolak sekalipun aku harus melompati jurang akannya .

Kudekap erat tubuh mungil seorang Echizen Ryoma . Ya , benar . Aku tak dapat memilih kata-kata yang indah untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaanku seperti di novel atau opera klasik Inggris . Namun , kehangatan yang nyata dan menyebar keseluruh kulit ditubuhku ini adalah bukti nyata . Bukti bahwa aku memilikinya .

“ Buchou ... “

Ah , suaranya yang malu , tidak seperti dirinya dimana dia tersenyum seringai dan mengucapkan kalimat khasnya ‘ _Mada mada da ne_ ‘ , membuatku ingin mendekapnya lebih erat jika bisa lebih erat lagi . Aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih sesak dari ini dan membuatnya membenciku .

“ Echizen ... “ , desahku .

Tangannya melingkari leherku , dan tanganku pun beralih pada pinggangnya . Nafas kami memburu karena udara pengap dan hanya dalam beberapa centi , bibir kami akan menyatu .

Siang itu , kami latihan seperti biasa . Latihan untuk kali ini disengajakan lebih ringan dari biasanya karena kami baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan nasional kemarin dan hampir stamina kami terkuras akannya .

Hari ini kami latihan pertandingan tunggal , dan untuk memutuskan pasangan , kami harus mengambil kertas dari kotak . Kikumaru dengan beruntungnya mendapati dirinya melawan Oishi . Momoshiro dan Kaido terus bertengkar , gara-gara bola yang antara keluar garis atau tidak . Fuji dan Kawamura bermain dengan santai . Tentu saja Kawamura tidak memakai teknik Hadokyuu-nya .

Inui bertengger dengan santainya sambil menulis perkembangan permainan kami . Dia menolak ikut berlatih tanding dengan alasan mencari data baru . Aku tidak terkejut akan kebiasaannya kali ini . Justru dunia akan histeris jika seorang Inui mengatakan ‘benci’ pada data yang digilai-nya .

Karena semua anggota ( _sans_ Inui ) bertanding di lapangan masing-masing , Aku dan Echizen bertanding berdua . Walau aku sangat senang karena dapat bertanding lagi dengannya , aku tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak disadari olehnya .

Kami bermain dengan santai . Bermenit-menit telah berlalu dan kami terbawa oleh permainan yang menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan . Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan adrenalin dan nafas yang memburu dengan ganasnya ini . Keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya , membasahi _jersey_ Seigaku-ku yang mulai risih .

Tiba-tiba , saat Echizen (harusnya) memulai _service game-_ nya , dia membatu . Tangannya menjatuhkan raket dengan kerasnya dan tubuhnya tergolek lemas .

Dengan cemasnya , aku menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk mengangkatnya .

Matanya yang coklat keemasan menangkap retinaku . _Oh Kami_ , sebetapa lemah dan tak berdayanya pemuda ini . Apa yang terjadi padamu , Echizen ?

“ ... Buchou ... “

“ Tahan dulu sebentar , Echizen . Aku akan membawamu ke UKS “ tukasku kasar .

Dengan tergesa-gesa , aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan _bridal-style_ . Kakiku berlari kencang sampai batasnya .

Sayangnya , UKS sudah tutup . Dan gara-gara kami bertanding dan keasyikan sampai tidak menyadari yang lainnya sudah selesai , meninggalkan kami berdua (mungkin) sendirian disekolah , berkeliaran seperti orang yang tengah tersesat .

“ Buchou ... _daijobu-ssu yo_... Turunkan sajalah aku .. “ rengek Echizen .

Aku tersadar . Kuturunkan dia dengan pelan , dan membaringkannya diatas kasur UKS . Aku mengambil sisi pinggir kasur dan duduk . Tanganku menarik selimut yang dilipat rapi didalam laci dan memakaikannya pada sekujur tubuhnya yang mendingin .

“ Mau kupanggilkan dokter ?. “ tanyaku

Echizen hanya mengangguk . Wajahnya merah padam . Mungkin karena _aksi-hampir-pingsan_ nya tadi .

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit , mengambil beberapa kantung es sebagai kompres . Tapi , ada tangan yang menarik ujung jersey Seigaku-ku . Aku menoleh dan ... cukup kaget .

Tangan itu , adalah tangan Echizen .

Dan aku tidak bermimpi .

“ ... Echizen ?. “

Aku berdoa dalam hati , semoga aku tidak hilang kendali atas tindakan pemuda yang penting bagiku ini untuk menyerangnya . Keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan erotisnya , kemeja olahraga yang basah dan melekat pada sela-sela lekuk tubuhnya , nafasnya yang memburu dengan ganasnya , suatu keajaiban aku masih bisa menahan diri sekarang .

“ ... Buchou ... jangan .. pergi ... “ katanya lirih .

Sekejap , aku terdiam . Otakku berusaha untuk memproses kembali apa yang kudengar dan mengulanginya dengan seksama .

_Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap ..._

“ Kenapa , Echizen?. “ tanyaku . Dan tanpa kusadari warna mataku sudah mulai menggelap .

Dapat kurasakan getaran dasyat pada tubuh pemuda mungil ini .

“ ... Kumohon .. buchou .. “

Fikiran rasionalku sudah hilang termakan oleh fikiran yang menyesatkan .

Dalam sekejap , kata-kata Echizen kuterjemahkan dengan cara yang tidak _‘tezuka-ish’_.

Tanganku yang besar dan kasar , menarik lengannya dan menangkap tubuhnya kedalam dekapan . Semakin lama , dekapan itu menjadi lebih intens dan _intimate_ . Dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang memburu seakan terpompa dengan kasarnya .

Akankah segala yang kurasakan ini hanyalah ilusi belaka ? Seandainya benar , jadikanlah ilusi ini kenyataan . Kapan lagi tanganku dapat meraihnya ? Keseharian kita selama ini justru menjadi dinding pembatas bagi kami untuk berinteraksi .

Tanpa kusadari , tanganku mulai beralih dari balik leher dan pinggangnya ke bawah baju seragam dengan sablon ‘ SEIGAKU’ dibelakangnya . Kuelus pelan kulitnya yang basah akan keringat , hangat , dan mulus . Oh , aku mengharapkan ada orang yang akan menghentikan apa yang telah kami lakukan sebelum segalanya terlambat .

Hela nafas lembut dan menantang berhembus ditelinga kiriku ...

“ .. buchou .. “

Tangan kananku mulai meraih pipi kanannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut . Seakan jika aku mengelusnya dengan kasar sedikit saja , maka wajahnya akan rapuh dan terkoyak seperti _tissue_ yang basah .

“ .. ada apa , Echizen ?. ‘ tanyaku menggoda .

Wajahnya memerah , menunduk . Tangannya yang mungil mencoba untuk mencari topi khas-nya , namun sepanjang tangannya mencapai , belum lekas ditemukannya topi bermerek ‘Fila’ itu .

Aku mengerti apa yang difikirkannya .

“ Kau tak perlu malu .. Echizen. “

Matanya terbelak . Ekspresinya sangat manis . Ekspresi yang tidak dapat kau temukan setiap harinya dari seorang Echizen Ryoma .

“ ... buchou ... a-aku .. “

“ kau tak perlu melanjutkannya , Echizen , aku sudah tahu “  sela ku.

Jika mungkin , wajahnya akan lebih merah dari sekarang . Tubuhnya mulai bergetar .

_Kembali ke waktu sekarang ..._

Setelah kedua bibir kami menyatu , indera pengecapku mulai menantang . Lidahku mulai menelusuri celah demi celah mulutnya yang hangat dan berbau ponta , minuman khas seorang Echizen .

Kami terus bertahan dalam posisi itu . Terkadang , Echizen mulai membalikkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman . Desahan erotis keluar dari bibir yang sudah kusekap itu . Setelah kami kehabisan nafas , kami pun berhenti .

Matanya yang coklat keemasan menangkap retinaku lebih dalam .

“ ... Buchou .. “

“  Katakanlah apa saja yang ingin kau katakan ... Ryoma. “

Mendengarku yang mengucapkan nama kecilnya dengan lembut , wajahnya kembali merah .

“ ... Terima kasih ... buchou ..”

“ Ssshh .. panggil aku Kunimitsu , Ryoma. “

“ K-kunimitsu ... “

Sejenak hening . Untuk menghindari kecanggungan , kakiku mulai cerewet dan mencari es batu , tidak lupa handuk kecil . Kubuka pintu kulkas didekat jendela UKS , lalu kuambil beberapa keping es batu yang kucari . Masalah handuk , bisa kutemukan di tas tenisku . Setelah kutuangkan semua es kedalam baskom kecil , aku pun berlari kembali ke lapangan, mengambil barang-barang kami dan mengunci ruang ganti klub .

Sekembalinya di UKS , dengan empat tas tenis dan sekolah , kudorong pintu UKS dengan bahu kanan . Yang membuatku kaget setengah mati adalah menghilangnya Ryoma .

Aku mulai panik . Dia sakit dan dia mulai membuatku jantungan dengan menghilang ? Jangan bilang apa yang terjadi diantara kami hanyalah ilusi .

_Ilusi ._

_Akankah kebersamaan yang indah itu hanyalah ilusi belaka ?_

**‘ jreett ‘**

Suara pintu dibuka ( atau tepatnya diseret paksa ) terdengar cukup jelas . Setelah kutelusuri , hatiku menjadi lega akan suka cita . Ternyata , sedari tadi , Echizen berada di toilet UKS . Mengagetkanku saja .

Dari cara Ia berjalan , dia masih lemah. Hatiku menimbang-nimbang , antara merawatnya disini ketika sekolah sudah mau tutup , atau berlari sambil menggendong Echizen _bridal-style_ ke rumah . Dan lagi , jika aku akan membawanya ke rumah , rumah siapa ?

“ ... Buc-Kunimitsu ... Dari mana ? “

Aku pun tersadar . Tanganku mengangkat tas kami lebih tinggi , memberi isyarat atas pertanyaannya . Kepalanya mengangguk pelan .

Kutaruh tas kami diatas kasur . Dia berjalan ke arahku , menatapku lekat-lekat .

“ Aku sudah menyiapkan es untuk mengompresmu . Handuk sudah ada didalam tas tenisku ... jangan khawatir , masih baru . “

“ Bukan .. bukan itu .”

Mataku menggambarkan kebingungan .

“ Jadi apa ? “

“ ... B-Kunimitsu ... Maukah kau merawatku di rumahku saja ? Kaasan dan Baka Oyaji sedang tidak ada dirumah “

Aku terdiam seribu kata .

“ Aku bukan perempuan , jadi tidak apa-apa , Kunimitsu “

“ Tapi aku kekasihmu “

“ .. I-iya .. Tapi kau khan hanya merawatku , kan ? “

“ Ya”

“ Jadi apa masalahnya ?”

Debat kami berakhir pada kemenangan mutlak Ryoma . Aku pun sudah tak mampu menolak . Lagipula , seperti kata Ryoma , kami hanya bertingkah seperti dokter kepada pasiennya . Tidak ada yang lebih . Sekalipun kami sudah menginjaki tahap baru dalam berhubungan .

_Benar ._

Sungguh akhir yang antara romantis atau tidak untuk mengakhiri hari bersejarah ini . _Luar biasa, Kunimitsu . Kau memang jenius !-Gah !_

Sepertinya aku akan terus menjadi pemuda yang kelewat tua .

Asyik berbicara dengan diri sendiri , sekelebat tangan meraih pundakku dari belakang .

“ Mau berhenti di _konbini_ dulu , Kunimitsu. “ ajaknya .

Wajahku berseri .

“ Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dengan tidak gugup. ”

Untuk keberapa kalinya , wajahnya memerah lagi .

Jemariku membelai halus pipi yang merah itu .

“ Kau sungguh manis saat tersenyum , Ryoma .”

Untuk kedua kalinya , nafas kami mulai memburu . Kami tak malu dan sungkan lagi , biarkanlah ruang ini menjadi saksi atas kebersamaan kami.

**‘deg deg ‘**

Entah mengapa , hatiku mulai merasa tidak nyaman . Kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi ?

**‘klik!’**

Telingaku menangkap sekelebat suara  . Suara yang terdengar seperti mesin penghitung mundur yang ditekan dengan kasarnya . Apa yang dihitungnya ? Dan darimana asalnya ? Kutepiskan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan secepatnya . Saat ini , hal yang terpenting adalah posisiki sekarang . Tanpa basa-basi , aku pun mulai menikmati wajah orang yang kucintai didepanku ini .

***

Diatas sebuah gedung perguruan Seishun , seseorang dengan benda yang dilapisi oleh permata garnet menerawang jauh kesebuah jendela . Angin yang bertiup dengan sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan _haori_ yang dikenakannya .

Matanya melukiskan sesuatu yang manusia biasa takkan mampu menerkanya .

“ _Tezuka Kunimitsu_ ... menarik . Tapi sayangnya , Waktumu sisa 7 hari lagi ...”

Setelah bergumam seperti itu , sosoknya hilang termakan kegelapan .

\---

_Tanpa kusadari , kebahagiaan itu takkan bertahan lama . Dan akan berujung pada akhir yang akan merubah kehidupanku ._

_Biarkanlah segalanya mengalir ... Bagaikan sungai nagara yang mengalir dengan indahnya , menantulkan bayangan pohon hagi tanpa lelahnya ._

_\---_

***Bersambung pada Chapter 2 dari 5 Chapter***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini bukan suspense atau spiritual . Memang ada , tapi tidak akan merusak tema dari cerita ini tersendiri . Orang dengan jubah ini hanya karakter yang muncul di chapter ini dan chapter terakhir . Silahkan terka sendiri .
> 
> Tinggalkan kesanmu dengan me-review atau mengomentari hingga mendukung cerita ini .

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf pendek ... lagi gak mood menulis .... Rencananya ini akan dirombak lagi ... maklum , saia gak punya Beta reader ^_^ dan pada dasarnya , khusus cerita ini , hanya sekitar 1k aja ...


End file.
